Old Dogs and New Tricks
by I.F.T.S
Summary: From venomous teeth to snow that acts as eyes, this drabble-ish series is centered on weird powers that us fans have decided that a certain Jack Frost needs to have. Requests welcome!


**One-shot here; and I've never read anything like this. So I'd appreciate if you'd either tell me who originally created this idea or, if it is me, please ask for my permission to use this it you want it for a story of yours. Much obliged, and please, if I am the first to make this, report anyone using this idea without my permission. Thank you all so much!**

**Update 6/28/13: Just fixed some stuff that I saw; if you find anything please let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (except the possible above-mentioned)**

"…and everything's finally back to normal in the Warren," Bunny finishes. North nods, arms crossed as he leans back in his chair.

"Good for you Bunny!" the Russian exclaims, trying to be stealthy as he reaches for another cookie. "How about you Jack?" Silence is his only answer, so he asks again. "Jack? Jack boy, answer me!"

Bunny frowns, and hopping over to where the frost child sits none too gently yanks back the hood of the worn blue sweater only to find the young spirit asleep. The Pooka glares accusingly across the room at Sandman, who shrugs and holds up his hands innocently.

"Awww," Tooth coos as she flits across the room to the slumbering winter. "He's _so_ adorable when he sleeps!" Her fairy entourage readily agrees with squeaks of adoration.

Bunny rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well the kid's not gonna learn anything if he keeps zoning out on us."

North waves his hand, slipping off his coat and covering the boy with it. "Oh, let him rest; you know he's been busy with winter coming to Burgess."

His friend snorts, but his voice softens. "Yeah, busy reeking havoc."

North holds the door open, quietly motioning for everyone to leave. Bunny follows, with Sandy tossing a fistful of dreamsand at Jack before floating away. Tooth's the last one to exit, but not before she reverently brushes her fingertips along his exposed teeth. With one last glance at the dreaming spirit, North gently shuts the door.

* * *

Jack wakes to the highest pitched scream he's ever heard.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he stumbles out of the globe room. The shriek sounds again, coming from North's office. Jumping into the air, he flies up to the ledge; thankful to find the heavy door open.

"Hey guys, what's with all the screaming—" Jack stops as he ducks to avoid a boomerang aiming to decapitate him.

"What the _hell_?!" he exclaims as the second follows.

"What did you do to Shelia?" Bunny snarls, advancing towards the wide-eyed winter.

"What do you mean what'd I do?"

"My hand!" Toothiana screams. Jack tries to peer around the enraged spring spirit; who sees his change and picks him up by his snow white hair.

Jack gasps in pain, not for the first time glad he weighs close to nothing. The Pooka throws him into the room, wrenching his staff from his grip. Jack scrambles quickly to his feet, noting that North stands protectively beside Tooth, whose busy clutching her right hand to her feathered chest. Even from the distance separating them, Jack sense the disease.

"Frostbite?" Jack asks in confusion. "How'd Tooth get frostbite?"

"We were hoping you would tell us," Bunny growls from behind. Jack jumps away from him, only to have a very pissed Sandy block his way.

"If this is some kind of joke, you'd best stop it," North warns gravely. "Now."

"It's not a joke! I didn't do it!" Jack cries, frost spreading across the floor in his agitation.

"You had to of! Tooth hasn't left the workshop since she got here!" Bunny shouts, shaking the boy's shoulders. "Now make. It. Stop!"

"I didn't do it!" the winter screeches, fists shaking in fear and pain at not being trusted.

"Jack, I don't care if you did it or not; just make it stop," Tooth sobs.

The elemental warily approaches the queen, waiting for the others to stop him. None are forthcoming, so he kneels next to her, gently taking her blacked hand in his own.

"This is only a few hours old…" he murmurs. "Tooth…when I feel asleep did you put your hand in my mouth?"

Tooth nods, blushing slightly. "Yeah…but what does that have to do with stopping it?"

"Do you have an open wound on your hand?" he continues, ignoring her question.

The fairy frowns. "One of my fairies accidentally pricked me with her beak…but only because she was flying so fast and couldn't stop," she adds quickly.

"How long ago?"

"Uh…right before I came here…"

Jack airily chuckles, slumping in obvious relief.

"I _knew_ this would happen," he sighs, much to everyone's annoyance.

"What'd ya mean ya knew this would happen?" Bunny snarls, leering.

Jack flinches. "Well…you know she likes my teeth…and what two words make up 'frostbite'?"

Sandy supplies the answer, forming a miniature window covered in frost and dentures mimicking the action of biting.

"Exactly. And my name _is_ Jack _Frost_…"

North blinks a couple of times before admitting, "I do not follow."

"I think I do…" Tooth says slowly. "Are you saying that your teeth…are _venomous?_"

Jack ducks his head, face assuming a blue tinge. "Well, it's just a hypothesis…but the same thing happened to Jamie so—"

_"You bit Jamie!?"_ North shouts, and Bunny's jaw hits the floor.

"**No!**" Jack exclaims, aforementioned color fleeing from hid features. "Well, not intentionally! See, we were having a snowball fight like usual and stuff, and suddenly Pippa and Cupcake and the others ambushed us and I let him land one on me. So he was all excited and laughing and jumping around when he slipped, and I leapt forward and he landed on me. After a second Claude jumped on too and shouted 'dog pile' or something and everyone else joined in. We were all wrestling, having a time and all when…I guess someone pushed Jamie and his hand was in my mouth and someone else smacked the back of my head…well, you can figure the rest out."

The teen gnaws on his bottom lip as the other Guardians remain silent, but after a moment Bunny breaks the heavy silence.

"How'd you…heal him?"

Jack mumbles the response, his neck coloring.

"What'd ya say?" Bunny probes, straining his ears forward.

"I said I…_sucked_ the poison out!"

The Russian stares at the boy for so long that his previous blue blush turns nearly purple. "Like…one vould do for a spider bite?"

Jack nods, not trusting his voice.

"And it worked for Jamie?" Tooth asks, receiving another head bob. "Well, then what are you waiting for?"

Jack clamps down on his lip again. "It's going to sting a bit, and after words it'll feel _really_ cold—"

"Will it work?" Toothiana demands.

"Jamie's did."

"Then do it."

Jack sighs, and starts to raise her hand to his mouth. "Which finger?" he asks quietly.

"Middle."

Cool lips press against damaged flesh, and the recipient experiences a dull tingling sensation in her otherwise unfeeling digits. The other myths watch in amazement as the ash-colored flesh begins to disappear, returning to its original fleshy hue. The tickling feeling intensified to a throb, then escalates to a slightly painful tempo in rhythm with her heart. But it soon fades, replaced with an aching chill; not dissimilar to the feel of arthritis.

Jack pulls away, spitting out a few feathers. The Tooth Fairy flexes her fingers cautiously, smiling as they go through their full range of motion.

"Thank you Jack!" she squeals, throwing her arms around the startled boy. He gently hugs her back, smiling as he says,

"_Now_ will you stop sticking your fingers in my mouth?"

Tooth rolls her eyes, releasing him. "I doubt it; they're just so _perfect!_"

North clears his throat loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "Ahm…Vell Jack, it looks like I owe you apology. I am very sorry for yelling at you," he says, blue eyes solemn.

Jack shrugs, glancing away. "Eh, it's no biggie. I should've told you guys the minute I figured it out anyway…" His eyes dart to Bunny, who shuffles his feet.

"Oi mate, I shouldn'a jumped to conclusions…an' I'm sorry too."

Sandy nods, silently conveying his deepest regrets.

Jack smiles at the dream-giver, only to turn back to the Pooka.

"What?" he asks, looking away. "I a' ready apologized."

"Yes…but I'd like my staff."

"Oh." The Easter Bunny quickly hands over the powerful weapon, and Jack stands to accept it. An awkward silence envelopes everyone, and Jack shuffles his feet nervously.

"Uh, yeah, so…I should get going; got a snow storm due in Burgess," Jack backs slowly to the door, and the others nod quickly with murmurs of 'goodbye' and 'until next time'. The winter vanishes around the corner and the older four stand around just as clumsily until they all parted ways.


End file.
